(a) Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to display devices. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to display devices having improved electric field generation.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays are one type of flat panel display that has found wide acceptance. A liquid crystal display has two display panels on which field generating electrodes such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode are formed, and a liquid crystal layer that is interposed between the panels. Voltages are applied to the field generating electrodes so as to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer, and the alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer is determined by this electric field. Accordingly, the polarization of incident light is controlled, thereby performing image display.
The two display panels forming the liquid crystal display may be a thin film transistor array panel and an opposing display panel. In the thin film transistor array panel, a gate line transmitting a gate signal and a data line transmitting a data signal are formed to cross each other, with a thin film transistor being connected to the gate line and the data line and a pixel electrode being connected to the thin film transistor. The opposing display panel may include a light blocking member, a color filter, a common electrode, etc. If necessary, the light blocking member, the color filter, and the common electrode may be formed in the thin film transistor array panel.
However, in the conventional liquid crystal display, two substrates are used, resulting in a display device that is excessively heavy, expensive to manufacture, and that requires excessive time to fabricate.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only to enhance the understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.